rin immortal
by jazzyhot003
Summary: Sess comes back to rin after 10 years. rin has been training to become a demon like sango. Rin is now a young woman and sess can't help but notice. Rin wants sess so when she finds a scroll to gain immortality she jumps at it.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting **

HIRIKOTSU! Rin dodges out the way of Sangos weapon. Rin does a split to duck then fires her cross bow 3 times to buy time. Rin kicks up pulling out her electric whip and strikes. It almost caught Sango but she used hirikotsu to block. Rin ran to attack drawing her sword while Sango was protecting herself from her whip.

"Ha! I win." Rin calls with her sword at Sangos throat. "Wow Rin you're getting really good." Thanks Sango that means a lot. I hope Sesshomaru will think so too." Rin draws her sword away from Sangos neck. Rin was training with Sango and Kohako for the past 10 years so Sesshomaru would take her with him. "Hey guys it's time for lunch", Kagome calls from her hut. "Smells yummy, I'll race you there." "Rin we have just got done training lets just go on kirara." "Fine."

"So you two how was training today", Kagome asks. "It was great I won again." Good job Rin you're becoming a great demon slayer." Thank you Kagome." I still don't see why you are doing all this. My bastard of a brother ain't gonna let you go with him. No matter what you do", Inyuasha says with his noise to the air. "Inyuasha, SIT!" Inyuasha got a face full of dirt. "Don't listen to him Rin he just being grumpy." I know he's gonna appreciate the blanket you made out of all the carcass from your kills." You really think so Sango?" "Yep." "I don't see why it's-" Inyuasha SIT BOY!" would you quit doing that." Stop putting Rin down." I'm not I'm looking out for her."

They all ate up then went to bed. Rin tossed and turned on her futon. Hearing the soft snores of lady Kaede she slipped on her demon exterminator outfit and sneaks off to the open field near the village. She lies back in the flowers and stares up at the stars. "Oh Sesshomaru I miss you dearly. Why have you not come for me? Is all the things inyuasha says true?"

'_**In the mountain in the breeze **_

_**In the forest in my dreams**_

_**Lord Sesshomaru where are you**_

_**Jakin is serving under you too**_

_**I will wait for you on my on **_

_**Please return to me**_

_**Waiting all alone'**_

A tear runs down the side of her cheek. "I love you lord Sesshomaru. If only I could live forever like you maybe I wouldn't cry." Rin plucks up some flowers and rest them on her chest. The wind picked up and she begun to sing again and again until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back**

Rin woke up to licking on her face. "Ah-Un!" Rin sat up quickly and hugged the 2 headed dragon. "Rin what are you doing outside?" Rin froze at hearing the monotone familiar voice. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She turns to look behind her and there he was looking all stoic. "Lord Sesshomaru! You're here!" She runs over to him watching out for his spiked armor over his shoulder as she hugged him. She wasn't expecting for him to hug back. "Rin stop crying you insolent little girl. You are gonna stain the lords armor," Jakin shouts. "Jakin I've missed you too." Rin bends over and rubs his head making him only angrier. Rin didn't notice lord Sesshomaru checking out her full booty when she did. **My has she grown up into a beautiful young lady. ****Stop controlling yourself and take her as our mate already.**** No I can't she is human. I'll just outlive her. ****Well we need her now before that happens you heard her say she loves you and understands the situation.**** He just growls at his inner demon.**

"Did you just growl at me lord Sesshomaru?" no I have no need to. Why are you sleeping outside Rin." I didn't mean to I was just thinking then I kind of fell asleep." He says nothing and just heads to the village. Rin quietly follows.

"If it isn't my half brother Sesshomaru didn't think you would actually show up." Inyuasha comes running up to them. "Silence half demon." you really have some guts to show up after you left her here. Some protector you are. I should have let all those courtiers come for her hand." **What courtiers? ****Someone is trying to take our Rin!**His amber eyes flashed red. "Inyuasha SIT BOY! Inyuasha what did I tell you about trying to change Rins mind. Now get back in here before I make you do it again." Inyuasha just grumbled and went to his wife. "Rin, Kohaku is looking for you says its time to train." Thank you Kagome."

Lord Sesshomaru just noticed the weapons on Rin. "What training?" oh its demon slayer. I wanted to be able to protect myself when we go travel again." Do I not protect you?" "You do but for when you go away and I'm alone." "Is Jakin and Ah-Un not enough protection?" "They are my lord but-"You do not trust me to keep you safe."" "I do my lord will you please just watch." He says nothing and just gives a small nod.

Rin," Kohako calls with a big smile until he sees who is behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru I didn't know you were gonna be here." Lord Sesshomaru just goes and sits under a tree. "Rin you didn't tell me he was gonna be here." I didn't know now come on and don't whole back I really need to be impressive." But Rin he will kill me if I hurt you." You don't have a choice." Rin strikes him in his chest.

**She is such a great fighter. She wants us stop being stubborn and claim our mate.**** She lives on false hope.**** Stop that gentle person act we need her while we have her. If you didn't want her you wouldn't have saved her life twice.**** And if she dies again there won't be any more her. Why do you think I left her here? ****Its not your decision its hers. **The smell of blood flooded his nose. Rin had gained a small cut on her cheek. "Rin I'm so sorry." Why are you saying sorry it's a scratch I have more blood coming out of me on my monthly." She lashed out her whip. Kohako dodged out the way. "I didn't need to know that." Rin gave one of her infamous laughs. "Well it got me this win –" Rin struck out catching Kohako off guard. "So I say you needed to know." "That was dirty but well played." "Well thank you." Rin bowed while giggling.

So lord Sesshomaru what did you think?" he just turns her face and kissed where she was scratched. Rin froze in place. Sesshomaru could begin to smell her arousal making him smile on the inside. "It was nice." He walks away heading back to her hut. He had one built for her with a private bath. Rin slept there sometimes other times she sleeps at lady Kaede. Rin chased after him once she unfroze.

Rin went and washed up before slipping into her kimono. When she came out he was holding the blanket. "What is this Rin?" "It's a gift for you my lord." "A gift?" "Yes lord Sesshomaru it's made out of all the carcasses of the kills I did by myself except for the fish. I even put flowers on it. So when ever it's a cold night we can bundle up under it." She smiled with her cheeks bright pink. "I'm a demon I do not get cold." "Oh." Rins smile fell. **Say something she's sad.** "Thank you Rin." Her smile popped right back up. "How are you Rin?" "Im ok I guess. Kagome brings lots of cool stuff from her time I got to see a picture of her family that's how I got this cross bow. She showed a picture to Totosai and he made it. I've been practicing really hard on battling for when you came to get me." "You're not answering my question." She huffs, "Bad, the villagers don't like me they found me strange because I was always hunting and learning how to fight than cooking and cleaning up after her husband and kids. There have been no stop courtiers from around the land and demons trying to take because I was your ward and you weren't around." "Demons have attacked you?" "Yes but I took care of them when I started to get the hang of fighting." "Where was inyuasha that half demon can't even protect a simple wench." Lord Sesshomaru eyes turn from amber to red. Rin gasps then runs out of the hut.

"Rin where are you going? What's wrong?" "He called me a wench!" Rin kept running all the way to Inyuasha forest. She collapsed in front of the sacred tree and cried.

'Sssss.' Rin looks up to see a snake demon in front of her. She goes to grab her sword but she's weaponless. 'Well if it isn't Ssssesshomaru ward. You look like a tasty snack.' She presses her back up against the tree. 'No where to run my pretty.' It attacked and Rin closed her eyes, hands out in front of her. There was a blood curdling scream but she didn't open her mouth. Rin slowly pealed open her eyes to see a golden barrier surrounding her and the demon being purified into ash.

"What just happened?" Rin studies her hands. "Did I just do that?" she slowly rose and saw the mark on the sacred tree was glowing gold and swirling around. "What is going on?" she raises her hand to it slowly and it pulls her in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sacred Tree**

Rin sits up shaking her head. "What just happened to me? Where am I?" she looks around to see the sacred tree behind her. It was very quiet and bright. "Rin." "Who's there?" "Come to the water Rin." Rin looked all around while slowly making her way to the pond. "Ok im at the water what now?" "Look down Rin." There was a lady there in the water in all white. "Who are you?" "Im Hikari." "That means light does it not?" "Yes it does Rin." "Why did you bring me here? Were you the one who protected me?" "I did not protect you that was yourself I only helped it come out." "What do you mean?" "Rin on the inside of you is a ball of light. It is very pure and bright. You have had this light since you were a baby. Rin you have gone through so much, have seen stuff a child should never see but you always smiled and found the good in people. You even treat Jakin nice and he is nothing but mean to you. You have turned an iced heart into a warm heart; well almost he is kind of stubborn."

"You must mean lord Sesshomaru." "Yes I do. Rin I know of your wish to become immortal to be with him forever because you love him. I also know that you think he doesn't love you back but I promise you he does he just needs a little help finding it." "He called me a wench. How can you love someone but call them a wench." "Someone who was going to give up his sword when you died a second time and couldn't bring you back. Was going to shed a tear over you. The one that is running rampage right now over you in his full demon form." "Really?" look for yourself."

The water rippled turning into the image of lord Sesshomaru running wild over the village fighting inyuasha. "Oh no I have to go stop him." "Wait Rin you'll be able to use your powers now but only when you have to, understand?" "Yes I understand." "Good now here are a few things and good luck." Lady Hikari disappeared and 5 objects floated to the surface. Whip of light, fans of harmony, scroll, a golden mirror, and a clear golden amulet. The bright light swallowed Rin up and shot her over to the village in a ball of light.

"Oh no." lord Sesshomaru is destroying everything. "Oh please let my light calm my lord." Rin says into her two fingers before pushing out her light to lord Sesshomaru.

Inyuasha was under the paw of his half brother when out of no where a light hit him and he was in human form again. "Lord Sesshomaru please stop," Rin shouted running into the village. "Rin?" lord Sesshomaru gave a confused look not sure if he is seeing her right when he's tackled to the ground. "My lord im sorry I ran away I should've just talked to you." "Rin you don't have to say sorry I shouldn't have called you a wench and I promise you I didn't mean it." "I know." Rin kisses his cheek then hugs him tighter on the ground. Lady Kaede cleared her throat. "You demon have destroyed our village." They all watched as Rin began to glow it spread all across the village then went away. Lady Kaede gasped. "The village is fixed but how?" everyone looked at Rin, who was passed out in Sesshomaru arms.

Rin stretched feeling her muscles all locked up and a massive headache. "Rin your awake." Rin turned her head to the calming voice. "Lord Sesshomaru?" "Yes it's me. How are you feeling Rin?" "My muscles are all tight and I have a big headache." Well that's to be expected you let out a lot of light last week." "What do you mean?" "You fixed the whole village with this light that came from out of you then you passed out. You have been sleeping for the past week." "Really?" "Do you question lord Sesshomaru?" "No my lord." "Come now sit up slowly you need to eat." "Ok." He fed Rin some fruits and rice balls with fish then gave her some water. "Im so hard headed," Rin mumbles. "What do you mean?" "Oh nothing." "I demand you to tell me Rin." "I wasn't supposed to use my power unless I needed to. I don't even think I chose that to happen."

"Well it was for a good cost Rin." "Yeah I know." "Rin felt her sides. "Where is my scroll?" "Calm down Rin it's on your table." "Can you give it to me?" he brought it over.

It was a six point star with an object at each point but only one was labeled. "The lunar rainbow lily. I've never heard of it." I think I know someone who does but first tell me what's going on." "Basically this scroll and these powers were unlocked inside of me are gonna help me bring peace and immortality." "Rin there is no way that is going to happen." "You don't trust me?" "Of course I do Rin." He cups her cheek. "Will you help me find all this stuff?" "I wouldn't let you do it alone but first you are gonna heal." "Thank you lord Sesshomaru." She throws her arms around him. "Go back to sleep."

**We must be hearing things. She didn't just say she is gonna gain immortality.**** Yes she did we get to keep her for the rest our life.**** How can that be and what power was that. ****It does not matter as long as we get her to ourselves for ever. Now start acting like a full blood Inu-yokai and take her as our mate!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesshomaru**

"Bye everyone I'll miss you." "Make sure to visit Rin," Kagome says. "Rin don't be afraid to use some of that on his ass if he hurts you," Inyuasha calls. Rin and Sesshomaru flew off toward the western lands where he ruled. Rin was fast asleep on Ah-Un back. She looked so peaceful. **Get a grip of yourself.**

When we arrived at the castle I had my servants escort Ah-Un to the stable as I carried her to her quarters. She clung to my mokomoko cuddling up to it. "So beautiful." "Sessy,"she moans. "What is it Rin?" "I love you." He stiffens up. A tear escaped the side of her eye. "We will talk when you get better. Please don't cry." He kisses her forehead before tucking her in bed.

Sesshomaru went to his study and looked through his scrolls for the half demon that knew everything about flowers. He stayed in his study all day looking for that half demon. Come in Rin." She slid open the door. "What are you doing in here wearing that?" She was wearing a night kimono meant to be seen only in bedrooms by mates. "What is wrong with it?" "Don't wear that outside of your room understand Rin?" He spoke in a monotone voice with an expressionless face. "Yes lord Sesshomaru." "What did you need Rin." "You." Rin blushed bright. **She wants us, take her now. Take her innocence away make it ours. **Sesshomaru inner demon was very demanding of Rin to become his mate.

"What do you mean Rin?" I mean how I said I love you while I was half asleep and you tensed. Then I don't see you all day. I don't have that long to live if this doesn't work I want to spend as much of it with you as I can." "Rin I've been busy looking for a way to find that flower." "It can't wait until we catch up." "The sooner we find him the sooner we can get this done and I can focus on expanding my empire." "Of course lord Sesshomaru. Good night." Rin just smiled and left the room. Sesshomaru inner demon growled. _Ill make her my mate just not right now. I would like her immortal first._** You don't get a chose or I'll take over I'm not gentle. **

He finally found the half demon of flowers. Sesshomaru went off to find out the location of this flower.

"Morning lord Sesshomaru." "Greetings Rin." "Where did you go I came to your room because I got scared and you weren't there?" "I found out the location of the flower." "Without me." "Yes." Rin sat quietly and at her breakfast. "When you are ready to leave I'll be with Ah-Un." "Im not leaving today." "Then give me the location and I'll go alone." "Never." "Im serious Sesshomaru." "How dare you speak my name without my title." "Stop being so stubborn." "You shall hold your tongue ward." "I can always see the bright side of things but right now all im getting is pain. Just because you wont admit how you feel. Im going alone and don't try to stop me." The servants exit the room. "You will stay right here." "Just say you don't care for me and I'll leave. I don't mean as a ward either." "I have nothing to prove to you." He goes back to eating silence.

Rin had enough of these games. She plopped down in her lap and kissed him. Sesshomaru took a second to process what was going on before slowing the pace of the kiss.

Her lips remind me of clouds they were soft and gentle. I pulled Rins legs around my waist. "**Be my mate Rin.**" I was losing control of my demon. "Not until you prove your feelings for me." Was she insane, I could feel the red of eyes. "I want my 1st time to mean something." "It does mean something. It means we will be bonded forever. Im not losing you again. This Sesshomaru wants nobody to court Rin. You are mine." "Why did you leave me there?" "Thought you would be safe there with that damn half demon." "I'll never be safe but I will always need you."

Rin nips at Sesshomarus neck making him growl. "ok." I couldn't be more excited. The room is on the other side of the castle and she is right here. **Take here now no time for rooms!** (I love lemons just terrible at righting them)

I know not the best chapter I have no clue on how I got all this messed up. It was suppose to be Rin gets to bond with all her friends and is flirting with Sesshomaru until he couldn't take it no more when he found her in his bed after he located the location of the master of flowers. He was going to climb on top of her and trail kisses down her neck to wake her up then they would mate. So if the next chapters go off of this try not to get confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**The search begins**

The morning sun was shining in through the window shining across her face. "mmm." Rin stretched trying to sit up keyword try. Sesshomaru had a tight hold of her waist and only growled and pulled her closer when she tried to pull away. "Let me go fluffy."

That got his attention. He quickly had her pinned under him. "Sesshomaru is not fluffy."

"Oh I know," Rin says trailing a finger down his chest. "Now let me up we have things to do."

"The only thing Sesshomaru needs to do is you."

"Well if you want that to be forever you will let me up."

"I enjoy my scent on you." He licks his mark on her neck making her tingle. "I do to but I don't want to be carrying pups while im oh this adventure."

"Too late."

"What?"

"You're expecting."

Rin covers her face with her hands. "Why do you cry Rin?"

"Im about to go risk my pups' life just to become immortal."

"Well they will appreciate it no pup should have to bury their mother."

"You would hate them."

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"They would be half demons."

"No they'll be mine."

"See you really are fluffy."

"Is this fluffy?" Sesshomaru ram into her. Rin let out scream. "Nope it just really hurt."

"Well let me make you feel wonderful."

That's everything you ready Ah-Un?" Rin had packed up all they're supplies for the trip. "I'm so nervous I haven't even practiced using my new weapons."

Rins barrier went up out of no where. "Well that is important." She turns around to see Sesshomaru withdrawing his whip.

"You could have hit me."

"I know and you have terrible senses."

"I do not I knew you were coming I didn't know you were gonna attack me."

"Rin how dare you talk down to lord Sesshomaru. Nobody can tell when he is coming because he is great. You insolent child you never learn."

"Jakin."

"Yes my lord," he gulps.

"Rin is my mate now and mother of my pups."

"Yes my lord."

"Leave." He bows quickly and runs off.

"Now what is this about not knowing how to use your new weapons?"

"I haven't practiced using them."

"And why not?"

"Well you had me kept in bed."

"You never had a mention of it."

"You were all over me and kept telling me to rest."

"Are calling this Sesshomaru uncaring and a liar?"

"No never you just were too irresistible to leave."

"So you're blaming this Sesshomaru for your weakness?"

"Never my mate besides we got this whole journey to go learn and discover my new powers." Rin wraps her arms around his waist craning her neck up to look at him. He looks down at her with an expressionless face. "Were losing daylight."

Sesshomaru takes off to the sky with Ah-Un and Rin following.

"So where is this master of the flowers?" Sesshomaru said nothing and just kept flying with Rin following. It was high noon and they haven't taken any breaks. Rin was squirming around and her stomach was growling.

"My mate can we please stop I need to relieve myself and is incredibly hungry." When he did not respond she tried to strike him with her whip. "Rin im being kind enough to take you do not use your weapons against me you will lose."

"Ah-Un please take me down." The two headed dragon growled they're no as to they were loyal to their lord. It had been an hour since she asked so when she spotted an apple tree she turned into a ball of light and flew down. 'Some mate he is.'

Rin went behind a tree then ate a few apples making sure they weren't poisoned. Looking up at the sky to see Sesshomaru gone. Beginning to travel on foot on the path through the darkening forest. 'Hurry and catch up mate.' An image of a clearing passing through Rins head. Quickening her pace Rin reached it in no time.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" lying against a tree looking relaxed with his eyes closed. Rin ran over to him plopping down into his lap. "Have you taken care of your business?" "Yes." He wastes no time getting up. "Let's go."

"Yes mate."

"Lord Sesshomaru." He said it so low she had to strain to here it.

"What is it?"

"Call me by name."

"But you're my mate. I thought-"you will call me as I say.""

"Yes my lord."

They flew into the dimming sun for the next 4 hours. Rin slept ah-un back with the moon as their guiding light. The gentle crisp wind tossing her hair around. Rin gained a shiver and curled up into a ball. The silence of the night cut through by the shatter of teeth.

Sesshomaru flew back to Rin sitting upon Ah-Un. _**'Our mate will become sick with this chill air.'**_Sesshomaru inner demon says. Sesshomaru pulls out the blanket Rin made for him and draped it over them pulling her close to his person. Rin shivered for a few more seconds before it stopped and the color returned to her face. **'This blanket is really warm and it smells of flowers.' **

The two arrived at the master of flowers palace. "I've been expecting you." A half demon appeared out of cyclone of flowers. "I have no time for your games half breed."

"Please come in side its pretty chilly out here for Rin she is only light."

"How dare you talk about my mate." Sesshomarus inner demon growled. "Let her die of frost bite if you wish it'll just be the end of the demons." The half demon just turned away and started walking inside. Sesshomaru stared at her before taking her inside.

They sit in the living area. It was bright with colors and flowers growing everywhere. Butterflies were in the air and bugs crawling on the walls.

"Would you care for some tea?"

"I have no time for tea half breed. Where is the lunar rainbow lily?" "I can only tell the light." "Im the lights mate and protector I demand you tell me."

"Mate? Sure you are."

"Half breed are you calling this Sesshomaru a liar?"

"You can say your mated all you want and you're sent can be lingering on her but you are not full mates even if she's pregnant."

"Explain yourself half breed before you are killed where you stand." Sesshomaru drew bakusaiga laying Rin down.

" You can't mate her fully until she has finished her journey which is for both of you to bond and become one."

"Where is the flower I won't ask again."

"No I already told I will only tell the lighted one."

Lord Sesshomarus eyes bled red as his inner demon came. "**Tell me now!**"

"Please just tell him I wish to sleep." Rin mumbles her eyes still closed wrapped up like a cocoon. "In 3 days when it hits midnight the flower will bloom but only for 1 minute then it will close again after it lets out a beautiful rainbow. The flower rests on cliff that touches the moon when it's full and is above a lake."

"You're hiding something." Rin mumbles from her sleep.

"Very smart girl. I am and it's if you don't pick it after the rainbow is out and don't leave the roots it will poof and won't return for another 500 years." The half demon just smiles.

"Where specifically before I cut off your head." Rin was sitting up now looking weak. "I wouldn't think like that want to keep that light bright." "I can happily be sweet and joyous and a killer."

"Think that if you must." The half demon just kept smiling. It wasn't a friendly smile and it surely wasn't an evil smile it was more of a devious smile as if he has the upper hand. "The mountains of the two tails."

"There aren't any two tails in the world except 1."

Rin was becoming aggravated with the man. He was going around the matter at hand. "I didn't say there were I only said the name of the mountain. Now be off you have a trip that takes 5 days by air without stops and only three days to get there."

The half demon disappeared in a whirl wind of flowers.

"Rin we must go." Lord Sesshomaru grabbed her and used his demonic speed to reach Ah-Un. 'How in the world are we gonna get there im sure my great lord Sesshomaru has a plan. He always does.' Rin was constantly at war with herself in her head. She put blame on herself for using her powers and sleeping for a full week for being too weak. 'Im not as strong as I say I am I don't deserve my lords kindness. Some demon slayer I am I can't even stay awake after using lots of energy at one time. Oh Hikari what do I do?, how can we get there faster at least closely?'

Rins mirror began to glow and swirl as she stared into it.

"Rin I hear your cry and I feel your fear. I will be a guiding light so you can speed up to the location you seek so you can have a travel of three days." The light shimmered and glowed bright like the sun. The light surrounding everyone in a warm and caring embrace. They were taken to the spot where it would take only a three days travel. They were grounded by an abandon tower that looked over a river.

"Rin what did you do?" lord Sesshomaru was at her side to catch her as she fell over. Rin had a light cover of sweat and was tremendously dizzy. "Woo that was intense."

"Shh don't speak you need to gain your balance back on your nutrition." He held her close to keep her from moving around. Lord Sesshomaru carefully picked her up and took her inside. There was an old futon in the corner next to a fireplace. "I'll be right back Rin don't move im gonna get you some food and water."

'**She has become very ill again from using this power. Its making me second guess if this power trip to immortality a trap.' **_**If someone is trying to hurt my mate or my pup I will raise hell on anyone in my path. **_Sesshomarus inner demon says furious at the thought of it being a trap. She had speeded up the trip but it burned up an hour of time as well. **'I was gonna do that but I guess she felt bad for the delay from her last sickness.' **_**This damn light better not be draining my pups' life force. **_His inner demon growled at the thought. The more it thought the anger it became. **'Calm your self we will not let that happen even if it means banding her from her powers unless authorized.' **_**You should do that anyway. Now go back to our mate before she worsens.**_** 'You do not tell me what to do im in control here.'**

It was still night so they camped there for the night. "Rin I brought you fruit and fish and a few herbs." Sesshomaru placed the fish by the fire to cook then used his clams to chop up the fruit and herbs mixing them together.

"There is rice balls in the bag." Rin mumbles but he caught it with his sensitive hearing. He places the food in front of her then elevates her head enough that she can eat while he feeds her. Sesshomaru kept a wet cloth on her for the rest of the night and made she was well hydrated and warm for the remainder of the night.


End file.
